narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Uchiha Shinen
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacre below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : ' Shinen Uchiha is a survivor of his clan due to his own family's particular history. He descends from a small group of Uchiha that had been displaced by the Third Shinobi World War. These wandering Uchiha would eventually be taken in by Amegakure, a village with a reputation for taking in war refugees. This small group of Uchiha, of course, would not meet the same fate as the bulk of the clan centered in Konohagakure. Spared from annihilation and gaining an established home, these Uchiha flourished, and their lineage would continue for generations in Amegakure, with Shinen being a member of the most recent. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : ' Per the above, Shinen Uchiha is a shinobi originating from Amegakure. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : ' No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' I intend for Shinen to become the partner of Con's Mugai Uzumaki if approved. He will come to embody the most intense form of the Curse of Hatred, simply desiring nothing more than mass destruction and death. His Curse will not only consume him, it will make him near sociopathic and completely without anything resembling a moral compass. This will stem from his relationship with an Amegakure shinobi that, to him, becomes an older brother figure. Being an Uchiha, he naturally is inclined to have large emotional capacity for love and attachment. However, as Shinen is an orphan (which I plan to expound upon more on his official page), his capacity for attachment has been increased beyond that of a normal Uchiha. Thus, the strength of his Curse would reflect this upon the death of his aforementioned brother figure. I intend for him to awaken the Sharigan, of course, and potentially the Mangekyō. [[User:Paradoxicalmind|~~ Le Paradox ]][[Message Wall:Paradoxicalmind|'(--Shift in Time--)']] 18:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision * "Expound" the Curse of Hatred; how did the curse become like this? What has been the trigger of it, and so on. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 18:26, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 18:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications